Talk:Sheegoth/@comment-11079349-20140426061920
Ok, so I like how this plays out, if only because It reminds me of how I started metroid. (this is pretty long, skip to th bottom if you just want to see my rating.) So, I have a lot of good and bad impressions on this, the first bad one being the sense that the game gave up. I'm not going to say it wouldn't be slightly creepy to me at first, but after a while, I would go out of my way to try and make the enemies hate me. I would want them to try again because watever just happened stole my challenge and my childhood from me. I would want it back. And that Sheegoth. If I couldnt have my game back, I would reset again, over and over, trying to get that sheegoth to appear again. why? because I would wasnt to shoot it until that cutscene played again, then perform some game breaking glitch to where it freezes just before Samus kills it, because it deserves to feel that pain, that despite the fact that it knows how things should be, it will never be that way again. Now, the Sheegoth mentioned the extinction of the metroids, but I have to say this; The metroids were created by the chozo, but were never finished before the space pirates stole them and began mass producing them. The metroid was literally made to be a parasite that would save the galaxy from another parasite. They would then be erased. I bring this up because the sheegoth brought up the topic, but it was the will of the very chozo that created the metroids that they should be destroyed. Also, it didnt bring up the complete extinction of the X, which leads to my next topic. Ok, so those were the things I didnt really like. now for something I did like. The use of the SAX, which was the symbol of everything you fear in metroid fusion. That makes me think this; maybe the fact that Samus had Metroid DNA in her didn't fully protect her from the X parasite and one survived in her and took control, making her into a ruthless bounty hunter that truly didn't care about anything's life. This would imply that Samus became a new SAX just as she becomes a new Dark Samus if you fail to expel your phazon fast enough when in hyper mode in Metroid prime 3. Oh, I will, however, warn you that using the SAX is dangerous, as it is metroid's equivalent of the devil cliche. You used it well here, but if you make another metroid creepypasta, it might not work so well. Now the atmosphere was desolate and lonely, and I have to agree, that would actually put me on edge because the only time you're lonely in Metroid is when something's about to happen. and if it lasted for rooms at a time, I would actually get a little scared. I say this because I remember when I played the 3D metroids, and I often got so nervous about the next room. Every time there was an empty room, I got scared for what the next room held. basically, I could feel the fear in being alone in metroid, especially when monsters are supposed to be appearing. So that's about it for parts that really caught my attention. As for the rest of this, I did really like it to a point, and this is much better than most of the things I come up with, so good for you. Now for one more thing that I'd like to adress because of the youtube comments. the chronology of metroid is almost entirely in order of release, metroid other M being the only one that truly breaks this cycle. And as for metroid fusion and prime, metroid fusion's title screen says metroid 4, so it's before prime. Don't question me, when it comes to metroid, no one, and I mean no one is as enthusiastic about the lore as I am. If you have anything to say against this, please tell me where you got your intel, and I will go out of my way to check every source I can find to prove one of us wrong. So, as for a rating, this wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. It was pretty well done, and you really did well, for the most part, but Metroid is something that's hard to mess with. This act of having a weapon that has so many different modes that it can kill anything really makes it hard to have a creepy atmosphere. That said turning Samus into the evil one is just about all you can do without ruining the atmosphere, because being completely honest, anyone of us metroid fans would just scan an unbeatable enemy, and if that didnt work, we would still continue trying until we lost, and then we would restart and try again until we won. Well then I give this 7.7/10 for being pretty good all around and leaving a good taste in my mouth.